a twisted night
by LudFelic
Summary: once again Zero drinking the blood of Yuuki only to fall the the ground, where Lord Kaname bursts throw Zero's door angry about the smell of blood smelt through the air. he attacks Zero only to find out that his eyes linger for the taste of Yuuki's blood as well. he leaves ashamed of himself telling Zero once more that he knows he'd never betray her. they finally go patrolling...


**My blood lust eyes closed, ashamed of the very thing that is looked upon as a sin. I drink only to stop my pain. The agonizing pain that I have without the tasting of her blood. She has every right to make me suffer. That's the least of what she can do. Me taking her blood. Yuuki please make me suffer as I have made you. I could feel her hands on my head. And then her calm voice **

**"Zero... It's alright. Take as much as you need. I won't fuss." **

**My hands grip tightened on the the back of her school uniform. Make me suffer... **

**Standing in the middle of the room, silence. The only thing heard through the room was every gulp I'd take of her precious blood. Blood ran down the side of my face and dripped off my chin. I forced myself to take my fangs from her neck. My head fell to her chest. Blood covered the sides of my face. The blood lust in my eyes, it's fading, finally. My knees began to buckle and soon enough we were both on the ground on our knees. I still had my grip on her uniform and she still had her hands on my head. We were both slouched down facing the floor.**

**"Zero are you alright?" **

**"And really I'm the one who should be saying that to you." **

**"Me?" **

**She then quickly sat up and put her hand on her neck almost embarrassed. Once again faking a smile in front of me. **

**"Oh I'm fine really. No need to ask me." **

**She waved her other hand in front of her. **

**"Why do you lie? It's not hard to tell." **

**She then realized her mistake and slouched back down some.**

**"I-I'm sorry. I guess I just... I try to make you happy Zero." **

**I put my hands to the ground. Make me suffer. Do it. **

**"And I'll do anything so you." **

**Her warm hand. I can feel it on mine. I the looked up at her. **

**"I care about you Zero. Ever since I met you I knew you'd need a friend or at least someone to talk to or boss around. Anything. I-I don't care as long as you're happy, I'd do anything." **

**I looked back down. **

**"And what if you just being around me makes me happy?" **

**"Then I'd stay with you forever." **

**My hair covered my eyes. But a single tear fell to the ground. The first time in my life I've cried. **

**"Zero?" **

**I felt her warm hand once again but this time on my cold, pail cheek. She lifted my head up so she could see my face. **

**"Zero..." **

**I put my hand on hers**

**"Make me suffer. Do whatever you want with me. I won't refuse to anything you say. Just..." **

**I could feel more tears roll down my face and on to the ground and my knees. **

**"I won't. I can't. I'll stay by your side Zero. I'll never leave you." **

**I put my hand to her cheek. **

**"Yuuki.." **

**I slowly moved closer to her lips slightly titling my head to the side. Every time I've tried doing this I've backed out. Don't. Keep moving. You care right? And just as that, my lips met with hers and I finally kissed her. She surprised didn't know how to react at first but then was encouraged to kiss me back just as passionately as I did. we let go **

**"Yuuki... Thank you.."**

**I then wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped hers around me. **

**"You're welcome Zero." **

**I then heard someone coming up to my room. Footsteps. The sense of another vampire. I could tell my body was tensing up without me even thinking about it. I let go of Yuuki and quickly pulled out my gun from my jacket pocket aiming it at the still closed door. The footsteps seemed to have stopped right by my door. It then came bursting open only to show the face of Lord Kaname. Yuuki looked surprised and quickly stood up. I stayed on the ground with my gun aimed right at him. Yuuki replied startled **

**"K-Kaname?!" **

**"What the hell are you doing here?!"**

**"I was out taking a break from class when I smelt the blood lingering in the air around here. The smell of Yuuki's blood." **

**He then quickly ran up to me, grabbing my collar and forcing me up against the bed. He swiped away my gun to the floor, breaking my chain keeping my gun from falling. **

**"You've committed a horrible crime. Drink the blood of my dearest Yuki. How dare you?!"**

**The color in his eyes. Blood lusted like mine. **

**"Admit it, you desire Yuuki's blood and you're angry that I beat you to it?"**

**His grip then moved to my neck and he began to choke me. **

**"How could you say such a lie?" **

**"It can't be a lie? Your eyes long for the sight of blood as do your fangs." **

**He got up off of me and let go of my neck. **

**He closed his eyes in disappointment in himself. **

**"I apologize for breaking in and hurting you Zero. Just remember that I know you'd never betray her." **

**He turned his back and left shutting the door behind him. **

**"Zero?" **

**She came up to my bed and sat next to me as I laid there. Never. I'd never betray her. Not after all I've done. I closed my eyes and then felt a hand being brushed through my hair. **

**"Zero I'm sorry. I guess I'll just go back in my room." **

**She toke her hand from my head and then started to sit up from my bed when I grabbed her wrist. But I was so scared I'd hurt her I quickly then let go. **

**"I'm sorry I guess you can if you want to." **

**"Zero...?"**

**"Just go." **

**I felt so stupid. I don't understand myself, yes you want her to stay but why am I saying I want her to leave? **

**"Zero if something's bothering you you can tell me." **

**I quietly talked to myself, what Kaname said. He knows I know I'd never betray her. I put my hand on my head, biting down on my teeth. **

**"He always knows. It bugs me." **

**"Wait Zero, is it what Kaname said? Ya I dot get it either. What does he mean, Zero?" **

**"It's always what Kaname says. He just knows..." **

**"Knows what Zero? What does he know about you?" **

**"He knows everything about me." **

**"That's a lie." **

**"It's no lie Yuuki!"**

**I sat up don the bed angry. **

**"He knows I'd never betray you even after everything I've done. He knows that no matter how many times I drink your blood you'll still come back. You'll still be by my side and he knows it!" **

**"Zero." **

**Silence rang through my room. Yuuki looked down at my uniform to notice my broken chain and then my gun on the floor. **

**"Zero he broke your chain for your gun." **

**She sat up from my bed and went over to the window and looked down at the floor where my gun was. She then knelt down and picked it up. She came back over to me and lifted up the side of my jacket and put my gun back in my pocket. **

**"There now you can fix it later.." **

**I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to me, kissing her once more. She didn't hesitate like last time and kissed me back, putting her hands on the sides of my face. We then let go once more. **

**"Zero." **

**"But he's right, I could never betray you." **

**"Alright." **

**She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid up against me. I put my arms around her and closed my eyes. **

**"And forever will I always be by your side Zero." **

**"Thank you, Yuuki." **

**"No problem Zero." **

**She gave me a big smile and then got up from the bed. **

**"Now Zero, we have classes tomorrow and we haven't even done our patrolling out around the school. Best get to it. Come on." **

**She grabbed my arm and lifted me off the bed, of course I let her pull me off -3-. **

**She then opened the door and marched me out of the room and out of the boys dorm. She turned around to face me and said, **

**"Alright now Zero, I'll go patrol the school while you get the campus alright." **

**"Ya sure." **

**"Good. I'll see ya later." **

**She then went running off and grabbed on to a branch, making herself go flying landing on the roof over by four huge windows. I put my hands in my pockets and casually just walked down the school pathways. I then made it to the fountain and sat down on the edge. **

**But then I could smell blood lingering though the air. My hand covered my throat as it began to burn and throb for blood. I quickly then sat up to find the source of the smell. Looking everywhere I could see only trees and other paths. So I ran in the direction of the smell. It burned yes but I need to find it. I'm a guardian of this school and it's my job. I ran down one of the four paths and looked over to my side to see a girl pale as white and a level e wiping his face. She the turned to dust. He looked over at me with his blood stained face. **

**"More. I need more." **

**He sat up and began to walk towards me. I grabbed my gun from my jacket pocket. He then started to run. **

**"More!" **

**Right before I could shoot Kaname stepped in front of me. The level e stopped in his tracks terrified. **

**"Die ungrateful e."**

**with one swipe of his hand the level e's head came clean off and to dust he became. **

**"Level es disgust me."**

**He swiped his hand through the air getting off the blood and began to walk away. I quickly pointed my gun at his head and he stopped. **

**"Zero what do you want from me this time?" **

**"How did you know he was here?" **

**"I'm not stupid. I knew he was here to begin with but once he killed one of the school girls here, I believed it was time for him to go."**

**"That could of been avoided if you'd of killed him before!" **

**"Yes but where's the fun in that? You are a hunter after all. I thought you'd need a little fun." **

**"What would you know about fun, Kaname?" **

**"I don't know fun, but I know a feeling you have never felt before." **

**"What would that be?"**

**"A longing pain for love." **

**"You mean Yuuki." **

**"Yes, Yuuki. And that is why I put all my trust in you Zero. That you will never betray her. If I have chosen wrong, then I'll kill you." **

**"I could always just kill you right now." **

**"You couldn't pull that trigger even if your life depended on it." **

**"Try me." **

**My grip tightened on my gun and my finger edged more into the trigger. Right before I could pull the trigger, Yuuki came out from the trees and out her hands up between me and Kaname. **

**"Zero I don't know what he did but there's no need to kill him. Do that and you'll just be in more trouble then you already are." **

**Kaname then turned around and put his hand on Yuuki's shoulder. **

**"She is always right. No need for more blood shed. "**

**"Get you hand off of her."**

**He then toke his hand off of her and then turned around. **

**"Alright then Zero, Yuuki, I guess I'll see you both on another time."**

**He then started to walk alway**

**"Oh and Zero, that chain is an easy fix." **

**I looked down at my chain and then looked back up to see Kaname had already vanished. **

**"Kaname pisses me off to no extent." **

**Yuuki walked up to me. **

**"I know he does but that doesn't mean you need to point your gun at him."**

**She sounded worried **

**"Ya, I'm sorry."**

**A slight breeze flowed through out all the trees. Yuuki then moved her hair out of her face. **

**"So umm, do you want to go back inside?" **

**"Ya sure." **

**She grabbed my sleeve to my jacket and began to pull me back to my dorm. Of course I'm only letting her do this. Pfft like I'd let a girl pull me around. I'm my own being. **

**"Yuuki why are you taking us to my dorm?" **

**"We'll it's almost morning, see?" **

**She pointed over to where I could see the beginning of the sun rise. I looked over to where she had pointed.**

**"Yes I do." **

**"Good and so I'm jus gonna take you back to your room." **

**And she did just as that. Up the stairs and into my room. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my gun from my pocket. She looked down at it as she walked into my room and stood over me. **

**"So are you going to fix it?" **

**"I don't necessarily need to." **

**I unclipped my chain from my jacket and toke the rest of it off my gun. I held the broken chain in my hand. I guess I really don't need it. As I looked at my chain Yuuki slowly came up to me and gave me a hug. **

**"It's alright Zero. I'll go get you another chain." **

**I was surprised and didn't know how to react the first few seconds but then I gave into her hug and hugged her back. I then let go of her and she let go of me and looked out the window. **

**"It's almost morning." **

**I looked out the window too.**

**"It is." **

**"Another job of watching well done Zero." **

**She put her right hand to her head saluting me. **

**"Ya ya whatever."**

**I put my feet on my bed and my head on my pillow. **

**"You meany pants!"**

**Yuuki gave me a shove to the side my bed. **

**"And you don't say anything nice to me back?!"**

**I looked up at her. I could tell she was just playing but...**

**"You did a good job as well Yuki." **

**"Ah now that's better." **

**She ran over to the door and turned back around. **

**"Alright I'll see you later Zero." **

**"I will." **

**She then opened the door and left and as for me, I'll just take a nice long nap. **


End file.
